


Have you ever wanted to disappear?

by ICantEmo



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, First proper work, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantEmo/pseuds/ICantEmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the life of the reader… </p><p>(my summaries suck, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever wanted to disappear?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts and some kudos!
> 
> I am still taking requests, see my other fic ("A Brief Intro…") for details c:
> 
> *y/n- your name*

Walking in and slamming the door always makes me remember how much my life sucks. 

Today was another one of those days.

Storming into our room and slamming that door too, I don't bother to let Patrick know I'm home, neither do I look into the living room to see if he noticed. No matter, he probably heard the door slamming anyway. He might have gotten used to it… I don't know, he's put up with me long enough.

I let my back hit the bed, allowing myself to sink into the soft prison that the covers offered. Staring at the ceiling, I tried to figure out what it was that made today a bad day, alas, nothing came to mind.

Turning over to lie on my stomach, I covered my ears with my pillow in an attempt to block out the shouting that for some reason I could still hear from my boss, despite the fact that I left work half an hour ago. 

Apparently, I was so deep in my own miserable thoughts that I didn't hear Patrick come to join me, I only really noticed when I felt the bed sinking as he sat down on it. So he did hear me come in, after all.

Without removing my face from my pillow, I relaxed the muscles in my back at the warm sensation of Patrick's hand coming into contact with it. Damn, he knew how to calm me down. Soon enough, his rich, baritone voice floated into my ears.

"Babe, this has been going on too long. Although this way of treating yourself might not hurt you, I know that I get down, thinking that I can't do anything to help you…"

I mumbled into my pillow - maybe he could help?

"Come on, at least let me see your beautiful face."

I smiled into my pillow and sat up, turning to face him, his hand on my back all the time, and for the first time since I came back into the house, I talked to Patrick, looking into those goddamned beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Yeah, I don't really know if you  _can_ help, I don't even know what's wrong with me… just… life, I guess, knowing me…"

Sighing, I placed my forehead on his chest, feeling his other hand move to the back of my head. 

Absentmindedly moving my own hand to his chest, I felt him exhale as he began to talk to me again.

"(Y/n), why haven't you told me? I know you put on a brave face like you don't care, but I can help, only if you'll let me, I can't force you."

At that point, I realised why I was annoyed - it was  _because_ I've never let him help me, he was right, we never really have talked. Moving my head to his neck and encircling his waist with my arms, I responded. 

"You got me, I just needed, well, you, Trick. I promise I'll talk more. I love you."

"You know I love you too, (Y/n), so just remember that, okay?"

I smiled into his neck. 

"Sure."

Raising my head to look at his face, he shot me one of his signature cutie-pie smiles before pulling me in for a long, meaningful kiss.

I'd felt a lot of different feelings today, but the feeling of Patrick's arms around me was definitely the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, I apologise for that ending, lovies, I'll try harder next time :3


End file.
